Always Second Best
by sweetsallypeaches
Summary: When Holly J gets tired of Declan choosing Fiona over her, what will happen when she finally confronts them about it? Spoilers for the movie based on a new promo. ONE SHOT.


**Title: **Always Second Best

**Author:**Tiffany

**Couple: **Declan/Holly J and Declan/Fiona

**Summary: ** Holly J's had enough of Declan choosing Fiona over her. What'll happen when she finally confronts him?

**Notes:**** Spoilers for the movie if you haven't seen any of the promos. This is my version of that scene. I'm more of a vidder than a writer, so my grammar isn't perfect and I apologize for that.**

Holly J Sinclair barged into the room and Declan already knew what she was fuming about. Instead of going to pick her up after her internship, Declan blew her off for Fiona. _Again_. It wasn't his fault Fiona used her puppy dog eyes knowing Declan couldn't resist, so of course he had to agree to go shopping with her for a new dress to wear to their parents soiree. Just like he blew her off for the umpteenth time, he also forgot to call her and tell her he couldn't make it.

The boy sighed as Holly J marched towards him. "I'm sick of being always being second Declan!" she practically yelled in front of everyone. Declan could hear all the chatter about mindless information stop. He lightly touched Holly J's elbow and muttered "Can we talk about this later? Now is not the time or place for this." Holly J scoffed and brushed Declan's hand off of her, "Oh no, we're talking about this right now! I'm sick and tired of you two with your little trips everywhere, inside jokes, always together at all times of the day and night. _I'm _your girlfriend Declan, I am, not her. I came here to be with _you_, not to be alone while my boyfriend could care less about me since we got here!"

Declan opened his mouth to respond but before he could Fiona intervened. The brunette looked at Holly J with a smirk on her lips, " Can you two take this lovers quarrel elsewhere? Mom and Dad are trying to impress some important clients." The strawberry blond rolled her eyes, everything was perfect when they were back home. She couldn't understand why once they got to New York City Declan changed almost completely. "I really don't want to hear anything from you Fiona" she spat angrily, just seeing her face made her temperature rise even more. "Ladies please not right-" Declan stopped when Fiona's hand flew up signaling him not to say another word.

Fiona chuckled lightly, amused by the older girl, "And what do you think gives _you_ the right to talk to _me_ like that, in_ my_ parents house? Hmm?" She arched her eyebrow as if challenging her. Holly J began counting off on her fingers, "Um, lets see. For starters, ever since we got here I've barely had any time alone with my boyfriend. You're always going out to lunch, and going shopping without me. You two practically have sleepovers every single night. Declan doesn't even want to do anything with me anymore." Holly J crossed her arms in front of herself, "I think I have the right to talk to you however I like."

Her comments fell on deaf ears as Fiona took a swig of the champagne in her glass, "Anything else you feel like whining about?" Declan stood there quietly, knowing every eye was on them and now all the mindless chatter from earlier was replaced by the guests thoughts about what was going on. "Actually there is one more thing," she said even more angry by the fact Fiona didn't seem to care at all, " The way you two look at and act around each other, isn't normal. Frankly its a little bit inappropriate!"

Fiona placed her empty glass on a passing waiters tray and nodded her head. She looked at Declan and then his girlfriend with a smirk, "You want inappropriate?" The second those words left her lips Fiona Coyne turned to her brother and placed her hands on his face, crashing her lips into his. The room gasped as Holly J gaped at them and Declan tried his best to fight Fiona off. She felt as if time came to a complete stop.

_ Holly J walked into the house with Declan, Fiona in tow. She walked through the foyer admiring the place. She was thrilled to be in 'The city that never sleeps' with her boyfriend all summer. The girl could already imagine the romantic dinner dates, the sight seeing, and spending alone time with him whenever she could. She turned to her boyfriend with a big grin, "I couldn't be happier or more excited right now!" she beamed. She loosened her hand from his and reached up, caressing his cheeks and pulling him into a kiss. Declan placed his hands on her shoulders right away and quickly pushing her off of him. "Not right now Holly J" he said turning around and heading towards his room where his luggage was waiting. His girlfriend stood there, her brow knit in confusion, as Fiona walked by with a faint smirk on her lips._

Holly J blinked back a few tears as the memory came and went and she watched Declan still trying to 'fight' his sister off. _If he could push her off so easily,why not Fiona?_ she thought. Right then she realized that he didn't want to and just wanted to hold appearances. After seconds that felt like minutes, Fiona let go of Declan with a smug grin on her face. The brunette slowly approached her, "There goes your inappropriate". She made her way past Holly J, purposely bumping her shoulder in the process.

Declan stood there staring at Holly J, who hadn't even flinched. Fiona disappeared out of the room leaving everyone there, still shocked over what just happened. Mr. and Mrs. Coyne appeared at the doorway once she did. "Declan, sweetie, whats going on?" Mrs. Coyne questioned. "Nothing mother, Holly J and I are just going to step outside for a minute." Declan said as if nothing happened and lightly grasped Holly J's elbow so he can lead her outside.

The girl pulled her elbow away and shoved Declan from her, " Don't touch me" she muttered as she turned around and began to make her way to the exit. "Holly J, wait.." Declan called out. Holly J turned around upon hearing her name and angrily yelled, "I'm done coming second to your sister Declan!" and stormed out knowing she'd always just be second best.


End file.
